


Queen

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Rowena, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Caretaking, Consort Sam Winchester, Family Feels, Happy Family, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Ruler of Hell Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Rowena learns that Sam and Dean have been killed, and Heaven has their souls, as well as having captured Castiel, she’s not surprised to learn all three are being mistreated.But they’re her boys, and she’ll have them back, thank you very much.
Relationships: Castiel/Rowena MacLeod/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t tagged for MCD as it happens off screen, well before the story starts and then Cas rebuilds the brothers’ bodies for their souls to go back into.

The hallowed halls of Heaven don’t exactly quake when she walks them, but Rowena doesn’t mind.

As long as none of the angels restored by Amara dare get in her way, there’ll be no need for such dramatics.

She’s here for one purpose, and one purpose only, and there’s no reason why she can’t get her way.

After all, she has more than a claim on those three pests than Heaven does, anyway, and if they think all of them should be punished…

Well, she can do that, even if it’s not quite the punishment that the angels think they deserve (a spanking can be fun, after all, along with certain other...correctional methods).

And as she is, as always, persuasive, she gets her way, and leaves with a shaken but still defiant Castiel, and each of them carrying an old fashioned lantern that holds a gleaming soul within.

Then she takes them home.

++

Cas helps with recreating their bodies; it’s not easy, with Heaven’s power no longer behind him, but he has Grace enough to do it even if it takes longer than expected and drains him considerably.

Rowena has a suggestion to make him, given she’s found a back channel of sorts to his former home, one she’s wedged open and is strictly one way.

Provided Cas doesn’t absorb too much Grace through it, there’s no reason Heaven will even know it’s there, and he accepts.

It’s not like he’s stealing Grace, though she has to work to persuade him of that. The Grace is his, part of the communal pot, and there’s no fair reason he should be deprived.

It’s a pleasure of its own to take him to bed and not this time for the purpose of holding him as he shudders from the lack of Grace and ends up more unconscious than asleep in her arms.

His renewed strength comes with vigour and, while he’s still a novice in so many ways, she has time to teach him.

++

Sam is the one they all dote on the most.

She knows most of what the holier than thou occupants of Heaven did to him while he, and Dean, were confined there after that unfortunate encounter with the vampire pack.

If anyone needs gentle treatment, it’s the youngest Winchester, and it’s something they are all only too happy to provide.

Cas will murmur to him in Enochian, while Dean holds him steady, and Rowena kisses him, and Sam slowly lowers himself down onto Cas’s dick.

Cas’s Grace steals away any discomfort, allowing Sam to feel only the pleasure of it, as Cas eases him up the incline towards his release, and when it comes, it’s not intense, not so overpowering it cross the line into pain.

It’s enough to sate him, and then Rowena helps them settle him on his back, and takes him gently into her mouth.

Yes, they all take good care of their boy, their pet.

He deserves it, and it’s well overdue.

++

Dean is astonishingly shy when it’s his turn, blushing at the attention, but Cas knows what he needs and provides it with the ever present attention to detail Rowena has come to expect of the angel.

Outside their bedroom, Dean is her defender, her Knight Of Hell (Sam and Cas have their own roles to fill: Sam as her consort, securing her place on the throne since it’s the role he was essentially born for, and Cas as her chief of staff, ensuring all of Hell runs orderly and liasing when need be with alphas and Heaven) but when he is naked against the covers, every touch and kiss and complement turns him red and looking to creep back into his shell.

They don’t allow it. Dean is primarily Castiel’s, as Sam is primarily hers, but sometimes it takes them both to reassure Dean of his worth in general, and specifically to them.

Rowena reminds him that she threatened the Heavenly hierarchy to get all of them back, and if that doesn’t tell Dean all he needs to know…

Cas swears his eternal love for his now demon partner in the demonic tongue, and promises Dean never to leave him.

He does this while buried inside his Winchester, and Dean rocks against him while Rowena seals her mouth to his.

And at night, while they’re wrapped around each other in a tangled heap of legs and tail and wings, she will look at them in open surprise of this development she never saw coming.

And one she wlll never regret.


End file.
